secret valentine
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: Collection of poetry for various pairings. Basically: drabble that is too short to publish alone. Read if you wish.
1. Duncan and Gwen

soft kisses of (_expensive_) wine

accentuate the room,

she's stricken with asphxia

& he's her cure (_& cause_)

"_i'll take care of you tonight_,"

he whispers (_unconscious_)

cyanide dripping off the words

(_secret_) love letters & roses

are thrown in the corner,

burning from (_figurative_) flames,

(_rumpled_) silk covers on the bed

(_they were meant to be together_)


	2. Alejandro and Heather

(_generic_) pills taken with

an (_expensive_) wineglass,

"_breathe, sweetheart,_"

(_addicting_) tangerine & mint

soothes (_& poisons_) her.

"_i won't,_"

(_harsh_) bubblegum & soda

whisper _(quietly_) to him.

"_please,_"

tanned skin grips (_fragile)_

(_cracked_) porcelain hands.

(_can they manage to_

_save themselves_)


	3. Gwen and Trent

(_artificial_) tender touches

building (_& breaking_) bridges

"_save yourself_,"

(_musical_) apple and spearmint

yells coldly (_& caring_)

"_i can't_,"

(_wounded_) blackberry & vanilla

breathe (_& scream_) back.

"_you have to. i can't_

_handle this anymore._"

eburnean hands grasp (_need_)

(_thriving_) ivory wrists.

(_he sucked the nectar from her_

_heart like a famished butterfly_)


	4. Gwen and Trent and Duncan

(_unsure_) anemic lips

crashing (_& healing_) hearts

"_i don't know anymore_,"

(_tragic_) blueberry & vanilla

whisper softly (_with impact_)

"_it's okay_,"

(_calming_) blackberry & cucumber

whisper surely (_& indecisively_) back.

"_i love him too,_

_i'm so sorry._"

alabaster hands hold (_need_)

(_both_) adrenaline-flushed hearts.

(_you got his heart_

_& my heart_

_but none of the pain_)

_A/N: Quote at the bottom is from Breakeven by The Script. No, I don't own it...sadly._


	5. Gwen and Cody

(_pouting_) midnight lips

(_depriving & satisfying_) his heart.

"_leave me alone_,"

(_annoyed_) raspberry & obsidian

scream (_with no effect_).

"_persistence is usually_

_rewarded, love_,"

(_lovestruck_) melon & cucumber

say calmly (_& with emotion_) to her.

"_you'll never learn_."

eburnean hands slap (_touch_)

(_mark_) his already flushed face.

(_should i give up?_

_or should i just keep_

_on chasing pavements?_)

**A/N: Italic thingie at the bottom ish from Chasing Pavements by Adele...No, I don't own it, but I wish I could up with someting that brilliant.**


	6. Heather and Alejandro

(_betraying_) mercury eyes

living (_& dying_) with him

"_why did we do this?_"

(_unsure_) bubblegum & peppermint

scream (_with pain_).

"_i don't know anymore._"

(_ashamed_) tangerine & temptation

breathe insecurely (_& positively_) to her.

"_then why do we bother?_"

manicured nails crush (_break_)

(_love_) his aerodynamic heart.

(_you're questioning the answers of_

_the faith you've put in me._)

**A/N: Little parentheses at the end ish from _Hello Fascination_ by _Breathe Carolina_.**


	7. Gwen and Duncan

biting on a blackberry & choking  
on the (fuckingsensationinherlungs)  
seeds—trying to separate  
(some kind of) humanity in this life

(by) want  
(by) want

(nonexistent) emotion  
falling  
into  
place

she wants a way to forget  
beryleyes drowning  
sin's (allure) with  
hands navigating/violating  
(for) pleasure and these collisions  
imprint

she wishes she could just

:stop  
forget  
(whatever) this (is)

& she maybe (keepsitasecret)  
shoves all her guilt into mute  
throats with betrayal unshed

u n r a v e l i n g

into depraved ears

_please(please)don'ttell_

and **he** lynches everything  
(between them) with  
(hungering) daggers  
and absorbs acrimonious venom  
into **her** heartbeats for (ever-  
needing) immortality

humanity (un)needed.

**A/N: Eh, not the best. Oh well, hopefully someone will like it.  
If you need to know what the hell is going on in this, listen (read?) up:  
**Gwen and Duncan are doing it/dating behind Trent's back and Heather basically overhears them making plans for their next 'meeting'. Gwen begs her not to tell, but Heather, being the btichbag she is decides to tell Trent anyways. Then, Trent becomes all controlling and mean and separates Gwen and Duncan for good.


End file.
